Knuckles new girlfriend
by Savvy0417
Summary: Knuckles just got a new girlfriend! Will their relationship stay strong and will everybody like their new relationship? This is sequel to Knuckles and Rouge jewel hunting trip. Mainly KnucklesxRouge. Some AmyxSonic and TailsxCream. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey guys! I finally created the sequel to knuckles and Rouge jewel hunting trip. I really hope you enjoy this story like the last one. SEGA owns the sonic characters not me! Enjoy!

After the search of the blue diamond, Rouge and Knuckles have gotten really close together. Now everyone and even their friends are wondering what's up with Knuckles and Rouge. So Sonic ran up to him "Hey Knuckles what's up?" "Nothing much Sonic. But I got the perfect girlfriend." "Wait who?" "It's Rouge. I finally told her how I feel." " Knuckles that's great man!" Sonic was shocked about Knuckles having girlfriend. " Well catch you later Sonic!" He left in a flash and went back home to Angel Island.

He got home on his floating paradise watching over the Master Emerald. "Nothing says home sweet home. R-Rouge what are you doing here?" as Knuckles was worried about the Master Emerald. " Hey Knuckie! I came here to drop by." "Even if were still dating, you better not steal that Master Emerald!" The Master Emerald was his only gift to remind him of his family heritage and past. "Knuckles I'm not here for that anymore. I'm here for you knucklehead. " Rouge loved flirting with Knuckles. Even just to teases him.

"Well well I see my little bat girl wants to play does she." With a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Yes Knuckles want to play 7 minutes to heaven?" with a smile. " Alright just for you babe. This will be so much fun!" Knuckles smirked again. So Rouge got on top of him and kissed him deeply. The echidna moaned in pleasure. The kiss was so deep it turns out, they are making out by French kissing. Rouges slender tongue went through Knuckles mouth sliding it all over exploring new places. Then it turns out into mad tongue wrestling. Rouge and Knuckles kissed until they're breathless. They broke the kiss to breathe and laid side to side panting.

"Wow Knuckles that was so much fun!" She said breathing heavily. "Baby nobody kisses better than you." Knuckles was being flirty with Rouge. He loved her with deep true love. "Knuckles you are such a hot head.!" She said with a hearty chuckle at her boyfriend. "So Rouge you want to have an adult sleepover just you and me baby?" "Sure Knucklehead I love too." She kissed him once again in pleasure.

Sorry if this was too short. I will write up more chapters next time. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles new girlfriend

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys back on the show for more! Let's move on to this chapter!

Rouge was staying at her boyfriends place for the night. It was just her and him. "Hey Knuckie what do you want to do?" She said in lovely voice. "I don't know baby." Knuckles tried to think of an romantic surprise for her.

Then Knuckles thought of the perfect idea with Rouge. "Hey Rouge we can go to the hot springs if you want?" Rouge smiled at him and said "alright let's go." They both went up to the hot springs and took their time getting there. "Hey baby there's a romantic surprise when we get there." "Ok knucklehead. I wonder what this surprise might be. Rouge said playfully.

The echidna and bat got to the hot springs finally. "Hey rouge close your eyes for a minute I will make couple arrangements for us." Knuckles just found couple of rose bushes and spread the rose petals randomly in the water. "Ok Rouge you can open your eyes now." Rouge opened her eyes slowly as she gasped and wide eyed amazed by this beauty. The hot springs was covered with rose petals all over next to the streaming waterfall. "Wow Knuckles this is so romantic of you. I love you knuckie!" So they both kissed deeply and got in the warm water refreshing their bodies. "This is amazing and perfect start for a beautiful relationship." as Rouge said cooing. "It is babe. You're the only person I want to be with. Even if we are the only people in the world." "Aw knuckie that's so sweet of you!"

They got out of the hot springs and went both walked back to Knuckles place. Knuckles started getting all comfortable waiting for Rouge. He thought what was taking her so long. "Hey Knuckles I'm ready. Now where were we?" Rouge was wearing a black lacy bra and underwear. "Now I know where we left off." as Knuckles said flirting with Rouge. The white bat got on top of him and kissed the echidna deeply with pleasure. She moved up and down slowly rocking him. Therefore, Knuckles rolled over and kissed her all over caressing her body. She moaned loudly and played tongue wrestling with him during the kiss. "Knuckles that was amazing! Let's do that again soon Good *yawn* night knucklehead!" Rouge said sleepily. "Good night my darling!" as he kissed her forehead gently.

I got to say KnucklesxRouge and SonicxAmy are my favorite couples! Sorry if it was short again! Peace out guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N; Hey guys! Back once again for the fans and thank you for the views. Also I forgot to add the characters ages in the beginning and so I hope you understand. Don't forget to review so I can update more chapters for you. SEGA owns Sonic characters not me! Enjoy! :D

Ages of characters:

Sonic-23

Tails-20

Amy- 21

Knuckles and Rouge- 26

Cream- 18

"Good morning *yawns* sweetie!" as Knuckles is starting to wake up. "Good morning Knuckie!" she said in soothing voice. They both leaned in and kissed gently brushing each other's lips. "Hey Knuckles. Thank you so much for last night." She gave him a peck on his warm cheek. " Your welcome! What else I wouldn't do for you." "Hum we should catch up to see what the crew is doing." Knuckles thought for a moment and made up his mind. "Alright let's go."

They went down to station square to catch up in the gossip since they left for the search for the blue diamond. Rouge spotted Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese chatting. "Hey guys! I haven't seen in a while huh." So they got all of the greetings and hugs from their friends. "Oh guys Knuckles and I are dating . Isn't that right Knuckie?" she said batting her eyes at him. "Oh course we are babe. You're the most beautiful person I ever known." Knuckles said smoothly and kissed her quickly. "Aw!" from their friends. "So guys what do you want to do?" Knuckles said. "Hey we can take a vacation. Like somewhere else different instead of her." Tails suggested this idea for the rest of the crew. "Hum. We should get some rest from fighting ." Sonic said. "Oh my gosh your so right Sonniku! We should get out of town." As Amy was squealing loudly in excitement. "Yeah a vacation would be fun but where do we go?" as Knuckles got curious. Cream thought of an idea where should the crew go for vacation. "What about the tropic islands like the Bahamas or Jamaica." All of the crew thought of Creams suggestion. "Tails yelled out "Yeah Cream. Somewhere sunny would be perfect!" as the twin tailed fox gave her Cream a peck on the lips. ( Remember the one shots I created for Tails x Cream. It will tell you that they are GF and BF in this story.) "Thanks Tails! I guess it's the tropic islands then." She said blushing with a light shade of pink on her pale cheeks. "I will tell Shadow to watch over the Master Emerald when were gone." Knuckles loved that Master Emerald so much. It was his one and only treasure. "Knuckles relax Shadow will take care of everything while were gone. Ok let's rest for the big day tomorrow. See ya!" As Sonic dashed off back home. After that, Knuckles picked up Rouges cell phone and called up Shadow. "Hey Shadow!" Knuckles said hapily. "Hey Knuckles! How is that Master Emerald?" Shadow said. "The master Emerald is fine but can you watch over it while the crew is gone for vacation." "yeah I could. But how long are you gone?" "um about a week. Thank you Shadow bye!" "Bye Knuckles it will be safe and sound." As Shadow hanged up the phone.

Furthermore, the whole Sonic crew started packing up for the islands right away. After Rouge and Knuckles were done packing, Rouge got her cell phone out to call Amy. " Hey Amy! Are you there at the airport?" "Hey Rouge I'm at the airport waiting for you guys. Call me when you get there." Amy said in perky voice. "Rouge I'm so excited about this trip!" as Amy was squealing over the phone. "I know right!" the bat was jumping up and down who can't wait for vacation. "Hey I will see you there soon." " Alright bye." Amy saw Sonic really happy about this trip. " Hey Sonniku!" " Hey Ames! I'm ready to kick back and relax!" Sonic said ready to get to the sunny islands. " Yeah totally. Also you better make sure you can swim because we are going swimming and so much more." As Amy said with a raised eyebrow. "Amy I'm sure I could you will see." as Sonic chuckled in embarrassment blushing. Truth is Sonic can't swim and has serious water phobia. Whenever he got in the water, he would begin to panic and start to drown in fear.

We all met up at the airport and board our plane. As we board into first class, they were gold leather seats with champagne served. "Wow this one luxury plane." Rouge said impressed. They got all comfortable and chatted along the whole ride. All of us sat on comfy seats and relaxed until we get there. So were almost here, Cream looked over at the window and saw the sparkling ocean with small sets of land. "Wow! Check this out everybody!" Cream said amazed by this beauty. "Cream your right this is beautiful just like you." Tails said. "Aw that is so sweet of you. Thanks!" they kissed in pleasure for a minute. "Hey guys were already here!" Sonic said getting everyone's attention. All of us got off the plane and got our luggage to a taxi. As we got to our hotel surprised how amazing it is. It was huge and surround by palm trees. Everybody got the pent house with luxurious beds to sleep in, good bottled wine, and champagne to drink. Since everybody was tired, they all slept on the most comfortable beds ever sleeping the night away. 'Good night everybody! See you in the morning!" as Rouge said drifting away into sleep as she entered the room. "Good night guys!" the Sonic crew said. Knuckles carried Rouge bridal style and put her on the bed gently. "Good night my sweet darling!" he said and kissed her forehead. Then he slept peacefully without a worry in the world.

In the next chapter would be some cussing and peace out guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey everybody! Let's get this chapter on the road here. Enjoy!

As Knuckles and Rouge woke up, they both gazed into each others eyes and kissed for couple minutes. "Morning knucklehead!" "Well morning to you bat girl!" So they both streched and got out of bed slowly. So all of the Sonic crew met up at the beach to relax for the day. Rouge wore a 2 piece black bikini that showed her figure good. Amy approached to Rouge wearing a 2 red piece bikini. " Hey Rouge! How are you feeling this morning?" "All good. But where is Sonic and the rest of the crew?" as Rouge wondered where they are. "Um they are getting dressed. So they will be here soon." Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream just arrived getting ready to settle down. Cream just wore a orange one piece that hugged her body creating graceful curves which made Tails daydreaming about her. "Hey Tails are you alright?" "Yeah I'm alright and you look amazing baby!" as Tails blushed a deep red amazed by her figure. "Thank you Tails! I will be laying out in the sun if you need me." "Ok I will be there also." Tails only wore red swim trunks, and Knuckles wore a lime green swim trunks. But Sonic just wore his favorite red and white shoes.

"Hey everybody! What's up?" as Sonic said cooly. "Hey Ames! Whoa you look different and I like it." as he said with a smile and winked at her. "Aww thank you Sonniku!" as Amy hugged him to death. "Your welcome! Please let go." "Oh. So ready for the water Sonic?" she said in raised eyebrow. 'Um no. But Amy can you please keep a secret?" Sonic pleaded for Amy to keep his fear a secret. "Sure Sonic I promise just for you." 'A-Amy the truth is I have w-w-w-water p-phobia." as Sonic stuttered and blushed red as Knuckles. She gasped in shockness. "Sonic I did'nt know that. How about I teach you how to swim and get rid of your water phobia." "Are you sure Amy?" "I'm totally sure! Let's hit the water!" as she said in confident voice. So Amy got in the water and Sonic was frozen in fear not moving a muscle. Amy dragged Sonic in the water. "Amy I-I changed my mind. Please take me back! I beg of you!" "Sonic your getting rid of that fear once and for all. Whether you like it or not!" Sonic got in th water slowly unsure what might happen next. "Alright let's do it water, show me what you got!" As Sonic said ready to conquer his fear. Then a wave knocked him over roughly put him back to shore. It hit him hard and the blue hedgehog was already knocked out. Amy laughed loudly "Wow the water sure got you back! Sonic are you okay?" she continued laughing. "Uh yeah I'm fine. Let's get this over with." Sonic started to roll his eyes at her. 'Okay you do the doggie paddle like this." as she grabbed his arms and spreading out his arms out trying to help him how to swim. "Now keep doing it! There you go. You got it Sonniku!" She cheered him on and Sonic finally managed how to swim. "Ames I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" as he swam some more getting used to it. He snuck up behind her and playfully dunked her in the water. "That's for forcing me into the water!" he said with a smirk. "Ok I guess I deserved that. Now my turn." Then she dunked him and both of them splashed at each other.

While Rouge laid out on a beach chair and soaked up some sun. Knuckles got a bucket and poured out the water all over her. The bat screamed loudly while the enchidna had a goofy smile across his face. Rouge got p***ed and Knuckles laughed his a** off so much it caused him to snort loudly. "Knuckles! You are in so much trouble when I get you!" "Catch me if you can!" She growled at him and said "You will see!" Knuckles ran off while Rouge chased him off. She got him couple minutes later and pushed him back into the water finally for payback. "That was for payback sweetheartr!" as Rouge said flirting with him. "Ok. I deserved it now let's change the subject ok my special gem?" as Knuckles said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "OK Knuckie I know what subject it is." she said with a warm smile on her face and kissed him passionately. While Knuckles wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her body smooth;y. They both broke the kiss and smirked at the same time. "That was perfect Knuckie!" "It sure is bat girl." They kissed again with joy.

Cream put sand all over Tails and buried him. "Hey Tails are you feeling okay?" "I'm ok. So what else instead of playing in the sand?" "Hm what about swimming?" as Cream suggested this idea. "Alright. Cream help me up. I can''t get out of here!" Tails felt glued to the beach. "Okay. I will do it." Cream unburied Tails out of the sand and the fox slowly got up. He headed towards the water with joy. The bunny alway's enjoyed her boyfriends inner child. "Alright. Let's go!" Cream jumped in the water and splashed in front of Tails. "Ok stop it Cream. Now let me try." He had tried nonstop to dunk her but she got him first. "I win! So what else?" "Oh I know!" Tails leaned forward and kissed her gently on her sweet lips. They both moaned in pleasure not wanting to let go. "That was even better idea sweetie." "Cream your the greatest and only girlfriend ever to me. My one annd only girl I love forever." "Aww thanks Tails. Your my only boyfriend that I truly love." They kissed for couple minutes and gazed into each others eyes.

The Sonic crew had a blast on the beach. Sonic learned how to swim (About d*** time he learned how to conquer his fear), Knuckles pranked Rouge, and Tails enjoyed Creams company. Once again the heroes hit the hay dreaming the night away of what might happen tommorow.

The next chapter might take me a while and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Peace out guys! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey everybody! Back on the story and sorry if I took a while with this chapter. Enjoy!

As you see the all time heroes are resting peacefully in their cozy beds. Rouge woke up and heard the sound of the ocean waves calling her name. *yawns* "Hey Knuckles wake up." she said in soft voice. "Morning Rouge. So ready for an another day?" "Yeah. Were going to the lobby downstairs to eat breakfast. Now come on were burning day light already." "Alright. I will get ready Rouge." as he kissed her quickly on her lips. They both got dressed into their usual clothes and both of them went down to the lobby.

As soon as they got down to the lobby, Rouge spotted her friends by the elevator. "Hey guys!" Rouge said. "Hey Rouge ! So glad to see you this morning." as the cheery pink hedgehog said. "Hey Amy! This morning is fine. Oh hey Sonic,Tails, and Cream!" "Hey Rouge! Where is Knucklehead?" Sonic asked Rouge. "Oh knucklehead might be pigging out at the buffet. The same knucklehead I love." she chuckled at her boyfriend eating in a flash. 'Hey hothead save some for the rest of us will you!" as the Sonic crew approached to the breakfast buffet."So what are we going to do today" Cream asked. "Well we can climb the waterfalls or go snorkling." Amy suggested the idea. "Both of them are good ideas.. But don't know which to choose." Tails said with his finger cupped to his chin. "Ok. Who choose waterfall?" as Amy asked her group. 4 hands were up for climbing the waterfall. Then she asked for snorkling and 2 hands were up. "So climbing the waterfall it is!" the pink hedgehog said gleefully. Everyone munched on their eggs and bacon quickly and got to the bus in a flash.

Soon as the Sonic crew were done with breakfast, they ran for the bus and left for the waterfalls. When they got to the falls, all of them gasped at the scenary. "Wow am I dreaming or is this for real?" Rouge said amazed. "This is real baby." Knuckles smirked at Rouge and kissed her quickly. "This place also reminds of Angel Island. Hm? I wonder how Shadow is doing with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles starting to get worried. ( In case you guys forgot about Shadow, he was metioned in chapter 3.)

Back to Shadow:

The black and red hedgehog sighed and he was bored as h***. "Wow this is so boring! How is Knuckles isn't bored watching that darn Emerald. Man I rather be teased by Sonic than this stupid job." He sighed again in boredom until Dr. Eggman barged in with his giant robot. "Ho ho ho! Well if it isn't Shadow the hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman said. "What do you want?!" Shadow getting annoyed already. "All I want is that precious Master Emerald you have there. So give it to me now!" as the villian was about to blow a fuse. "H*** no! That Emerald is not yours!" As Shadow turned around with an annoyed face not facing eggman with an annoyed face. "Oh thats it! Thats the last straw! I'm going to get that Emerald whether you like it or not!" the villian finally blew his top off. "Ok you ask for a fight. You got one!"

Shadow dashed towards the robot. When he went towards the robot, he tried to use his spin move on. The robot didn't give up yet. Shadow then chaos speared the robot but eggmans invention had a force shield that knocked him back. "Give up yet Shadow!" "Nope. not even close!" He said with a smirk. He than chaos speared Dr. Eggman in the face causing him a concussion. "I will get that Emerald and I will be back soon for revenge!" he said slowly. Then he knocked out lying on the floor. " I guess you won't get your revenge anytime soon! Ha ha ha!" Shadow said laughing hysterically.

Back to the Sonic crew:

Knuckles I'm sure the Master Emerald is safe and sound by Shadow." Rouge said "Now come on let's climb the waterfalls!" The bat got on the rocks first as she swayed her hips side to side making Knuckles hypnotized by her rocking body. The enchidna thought wow I love when my girlfriend does that. She has the perfect body of an angel. Then I heard Sonic calling my name and I snapped back into reality quick. "Hey Sonic! How come your not afraid of water anymore now?" "Um. I guess I should had enough courage to do it. Ha ha!" Sonic said with nervous laughter. He really sisn't want Knuckles to blow his cover. "Eh. What the heck let's get moving!" The Sonic crew got on the move climbing the waterfalls. So therefore Sonic got there first ( Cuz he is the fastest thing alive. (Who else would be faster than him?) "Hey slowpokes! Come on! Can you guys get any slower!" Sonic said impaitiently. "Sonic were not fast as you are you lnow." Amy said with a raised eyebrow. "Ok fine. I will wait for the rest of them." Then everybody got to the top of the falls looking from tall palm trees to colorful birds filling the sky. " Wow this is so beautiful!" Cream said sweetly."Yeah it is. We should do this more often." as Tails gazed into her eyes and kissed her. "Well knucklehead this vacation is perfect." It's alway's just with you." "Aww knuckie that's so sweet of you." Rouge kissed knuckles gently on his lips for a minute. "Hey lovebirds are you done yet?" Sonic said with a cocky smile. "Yeah we are. Can we move on please?" As the twin tailed fox said with his arm around his girlfriend. They continued walking through this wonderful paradise.

WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME LEMON IN THIS SECTION SO WATCH OUT!

After the tour throught the waterfalls, the Sonic crew went back to the hotel room to relax. "So Knuckie what else now?" as Rouge lied down on the bed and gave her boyfriend some red wine. "Thanks batgirl. Wanna play 7 minutes to heaven?" Knuckles said with a smirk and took a sip of red wine that made his mouth tingle. "Oh I see my bad boy want's to play now does?" Now this something interesting." Then Rouge got on top of Knuckles and kissed him deeply full of passion. He pushed into the kiss more causing her to moan loudly. Knuckles rolled over and got on top caressing her body with kisses head to toe. "Wow more Knuckles more! Please that's comfortable." Rouge said begging for more. She rocked her body against Knuckles making him moan as well. "Baby this is awesome. More! More!" Knuckles said getting woozy. "Ok Knuckles let's kick it!" She continued that position rocking him up and down hard until she was fatigued. The enchidna rolled over again doing the same but doing it harder than Rouge making him sweat and tired. Knuckles kissed her deeply finding new places to explore. They both moaned in pllaesure and seperated the kiss to breathe. Both of them laid side to side panting "Wow that was *pants* the best *pants* 7 minutes to heaven *pants* ever!" Rouge said trying to catch her breath. "It was babe. Good night!" he kissed her again and the couple fell into deep slumber.

Wow! That was one long chapter and finshed phew! Later on in this story will be some surprises and watch out for some cliffhangers in this story. Peace out guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey everybody! Just to let you know watch out for cliffhangers! Also I don't own Sonic characters only SEGA! Now that i'm focused and thank you for all of your kind reviews! Enjoy! :D

Rouge was slepping peacefully until a pit in her stomach made her rush to the bathroom. She was barfing in the toilet with her head hung low. Knuckles heard something wrong with Rouge, so he woke and strolled to the bathroom to see what's wrong. "Hey Rouge are you feeling alright?" Knuckles said in concerned voice. "I'm fine. Probably I was drunk last night and drunk too much wine maybe." As the bat said weakly not feeling too hot. "Alright. How about I draw you a bath to make you feel better." Rouge nodded her head and kissed him quickly. "Thanks Knuckie!" Rouge said with warm smile. Knuckles start up the bathtub with running hot water with soapy bubbles.

As the bat undressed herself. she gott in the bathtub slowly and let her body sink into the water. She sighed and relaxed in the water for couple minutes. Until Rouge noticed her stomach has grown a bit. "Hm I wonder why my stomach has got bigger?" Then Rouge poked her stomach how hard it is. Her stomach was like an eggshell. So she finished up bath, sge got dressed wearing a floral purple sundress for the day and went back to bed to lie down. "Rouge come on baby what's wrong?" "Probably I'm having a stomach virus maybe." "Your going to stay in bed until you feel better ok." Knuckles demanded Rouge to stay in the room until she feel better. "Alright1 I will captin Knuckles!" As Rouge did a hearty chuckle at Knuckles with a smile across her face.

Rouge just laid in bed and sighed in boredom. "Hm I should call Amy to come here to keep me company." So the bat grasped her cell phone and called her best friend. "Hey Amy! Can you come into my room for company please? Please I'm sick and I don't know what's wrong with me?" Dear god please come I beg of you!" Rouge said. "Hey Rouge! I will be there in 5 minutes. I really hope you feel better. Bye!" Amy said trying to cheer up her best friend. "Ok. Thanks Amy! Bye!"

The bat waited paitently for her best friend, Amy to come to the room. "Hey Rouge! Are you feeling alright?" Amy said concerned. "Uhh Amy I feel like s***! I don't know what to do now that I'm sick." as Rouge said in weak voice complaining. "So are you having a flu or cold?" "Well when I was in the bath tub, I looked at my stomach and it was kinda big." " I think I know what's wrong with you now?" Amy said knowing what's wrong with Rouge. "No it's not what I think is it?" Rouge said starting to panic now no knowing what's happening now. "Maybe. Talk to you later. I will be At the beach with Sonic giving him swim lessons." "Hold the phone! Sonic is learning to swim now?!" "Yeah i gave Sonic swim lessons couple days ago. Bye!" Well good for him and don't forget to tell him I said hi! See you later!" Rouge said with warm smile.

Rouges P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! I think Amy might be right. Am I preganat or not? Hm I should go the doctors tommorow. If I'm really am pregnant, what would Knuckles say about this? Would he be happy or angry with me? Wait a minute! He should be happy with me since I'm maybe carring his kid. I guess being a mother won't be that bad if I'm having a kid. Having a kid could actually be fun to have around. Besides I should call the doctors now about this sititution.

Rouges P.O.V. Ended.

Sonic and Amy:

The cheery pink hedgehog wore a 2 piece bikini but in jade green which matches her eyes perfectly. "Hey Amy! I'm so ready for an another swim lesson!" as the cocky hedgehog said. Sonic wore his red stringed up swim trunks. "Ok Sonic. Let's get to it!" So the two hedgehogs got in the water and Amy started the swim lesson for Sonic. "Sonic don't forget to use the doggie paddle as you swim ok." "Alright!" Sonic did exactly what Amy instructed him. He started kicking his legs and spread his arms apart in the water. "Yay! You got it Sonic!" Amy swam up to Sonic and agve him a tight bear hug. But Sonic didn't flinch or tried to break the hug. Instead he hugged her back this time. "Thank you so much Amy! I couldn't done it without you!" Sonic whispered in Amy's ear gently. "Your welcome Sonic!" As Amy whispered back and giggled. "So Amy would you like to take a midnight walk on the beach tonight?" "Yes Sonic I love too!' Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic to hug him again. 'Great1 Meet me at midnight! Bye!" As Sonic rushed off back to the hotel.

Rouge picked up the hotel room phone and dialed the number for the doctors. "Hello! How may I help you for today?' as a friendly femiene voice. "Hi! This is Rouge and I appointment tommorow at 8 a.m." Rouge had a hint of worry in her voice. "We sure do and we will make you feel better for your stay. Goodbye!" "Bye!" Then Knuckles came into the room checking on Rouge. "Hey babe! Feeling alright?" Knuckles gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm fine now. But please go get me some pasta with garlic bread, lasagna, and a brownie with a bunch of ice cream. Please Knuckie!" Rouge said very ravenous for Itailian food. 'Whoa baby! You must be a hungry bat rouge!" Knuckles said playfully."yes I am please get it now!" Rouge started raising her voice at Knuckles. "ok i will be back in half an hour. See ya!" The enchidna rushed down to the nearest italian resturunt to get his girlfriend something to eat. Knuckles came back to the hotel in a jiffy and placed the food in front of his girlfriend. "There you go!" Rouge smiled at him and said "Thanks honey!" as she stuffed her mouth like stuffing a turkey on Thanksgiving. "Your welcome!" As knuckles chuckled at her and laid on the bed next to Rouge.

Back to Amy and Sonic:

Amy just got up from her really late nap and slept for 3 hours. She woke up at 11:15 to get ready for the beach. She wore the same 2 piece jade bikini from earlier but over it she wore a sky blue dress sun dress and sandals. So she got down to the beach and waited for Sonic to get here. "Even for the fastest hedgehog in the world couldn't even make it here before me." Amy said waiting impaitently. "Hey Amy! Did you something about me being slow?" As Sonic chuckled at her. "Oh nothing Sonic. Well at least your here right?" "Yeah. Let's go shall we?" As Sonic said as he held out his hand and amy grabbed his hand firmly. "So Sonic how are you enjoying vacation so far?" Amy asked. "It's awesome here getting a break finally from fightin Dr. Eggman all the time." "Yeah that's true. At least were together having fun during vacation." "That is true. So how about we go in the water?" "Sonic! At night! Are you crazy?!" Amy said like she was crazy. "yeah I'm crazy. Your going?" "Yes I am because you make me do crazy things." As Amy said going into the calm ocean water. "yes I do." Sonic smirked at her with raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" As Amy did the same. "Yeah." Both hedgehogs felt like the only people in the world together just them. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed passionately. Amy felt like this kiss was everlasting treasure. Sonic broke the kiss and spoke first "Amy ever since I met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever known. The reason why I alway's ran away from you when your by me because I felt scared that you mightnot love me. I love you, Amy!" Sonic said. "Sonic that's the best thing you ever said to me. I love you Sonic since the day I met you!" Amy said sweetly with tears trickling down her cheeks. "I promise you I won't let any harm you and I alway's protect from all danger." Sonic said caressing her tears away. He kissed her again and took her back to the hotel bridal style.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey everyone! Just to let you know this chapter will have some cliffhangers. So be on the lookout. Also I don't own Sonic characters except my O.C. character Janet! Enjoy! :D

Rouge woke up at 7 a.m. getting ready for her Doctors appointment. She turned and saw the guardian sleeping without a worry in the world. So she got dressed in light blue tube top and shorts with light blue wedges. *sighs* "Well here we go Rouge." as Rouge said to herself. The bat got in the elevator slowly and one was a black bat wearing a red shirt with green swim trunks and flip flops flirting with Rouge. " Hey you! Just to let you know I'm already taken!" the black bat glanced at Rouge and got away scared by her.

As Rouge got in the doctor's office, she felt sick to her stomach and rushed to the bathroom throwing up heavily. Soon as she exited in the bathroom, the nurse called out for her name, "Rouge the bat! You may come in now please." as the nurse said in gentle voice. She was wearing a white button up shirt , white skirt with pink outlining and pearl white heels. "Hello Rouge! My name is Janet and I will be helping you out during your stay." Janet said with a friendly smile. "Thanks Janet! I been sick to my stomach for 2 days now. What's wrong with me?" Rouge said. "Well what are your symptoms?" "ok I have been having morning sickness, some mood swings, and cravings for Italian food." "Oh I think I know what's going now." Janet said with a serious look on her face. "Is it bad? Or is it good?" Rouge started to get worried by the second. "Well Rouge to break it to you are pregnant." "I'm what?!" Rouge said in shocked voice. "Rouge I said you're pregnant." As Janet repeated the sentence. "Ok so that's good. Thank you Janet! Goodbye!" As Rouge exited the doctor's office. "Goodbye Rouge!"

"Pregnant! I can't believe I'm pregnant! How am I going to tell Knuckles about this? I'm going to tell him calmly. Ok. You can do this Rouge!" Rouge mumbled this to herself. The pregnant bat strolled into the hotel room and saw Knuckles looking at the ocean on the balcony. "Oh hey Rouge where were you this morning?" Knuckles said. "Knuckles I was at the doctor's this morning and I have to tell you something very important that may shock you." Rouge had a worried look on her face and Knuckles had a raised eyebrow "So what's so important you have to tell me?" "K-Knuckles I-I-I'm p-pregnant." Rouge stuttered nervously worrying what Knuckles might say to her. "Whoa hold the phone! This is no joke is it?" Knuckles said in serious tone. "It's no joke. I'm pregnant Knuckles." Rouge said in soft, gentle voice. "Whoa I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! Rouge this is amazing and I can finally raise a family with you especially." Knuckles said with a warm smile and kissed her deeply. "Knuckles I'm glad your happy about this. We should tell Sonic and the rest of them tommorow." "Ok we will right after this kiss." Knuckles continued to kiss rouge deeply full of passion. "Knuckles your such a hothead!" Rouge said with hearty chuckle.

Rest of the day the future parents kept talking about baby names, and their future of what the kids might do. "So Rouge do you think I will be a good father?" Knuckles asked. "Oh course you are. You been fighting with Dr. Eggman and protected the Master Emerald. I think these things helped you alot to become what you are now." "Thank Rouge! I bet you will be an amazing mother." as Knuckles kissed Rouges stomach and whispered to his future kids making the bat giggle. "Hey guys! I will be your father when I see you guys. I'm telling you will be great kids with a bright future ahead of you. I love you guys." as Knuckles kissed her stomach again and kissed Rouge passionately for couple minutes. "Wow baby that's perfect . I think the kids will love you." Rouge said sweetly. "Thanks Rouge! I can' wait to see our kids when they come onto this world soon." "Yeah. I think being mother won't be that bad after all." As Rouge looked at her girth and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews and this story has over 700 views! Enjoy! :D

*yawns* " Morning honey!" Rouge said in soothing voice. "Morning special gem!" Knuckles kissed Rouge for half a minute. "You know we have to tell our friends the news!" "Oh yeah thats right your pregnant. Since your pregnant now, I have to treat you just like your glass." Knuckles said with a smirk. "Knuckles I'm not made a glass I'm only pregnant." Rouge kept laughing at Knuckles joke. "Ok Let's get ready for another day." Rouge got dressed in pink tube top with blue capris and pink heels. *sighs* Knuckles said with head hung low. "Knuckie is there something wrong?" "Rouge what if I'm not a good father and our kid doesn't like me the way I am." "Knuckles your not like that. Our kid will love you the way you are. This is the reason why I love you because you are who you are." Rouge said with warm smile cheering up Knuckles. "Thanks Rouge! The reason I love you because my special gem who is beautiful with grace." Knuckles felt better and more confiedient about being a father. The ehidna walked up forward amd kissed his girlfriend deeply for couple minutes. "Thanks Knuckie! This is what i love about you." as she kissed him back with pleasure. "Now let's go down to the lobby to tell our friends the great news!" Rouge said excited.

The pregnant bat and the echidna walked into the lobby waiting for their friends. "Hey Rouge! Um you look different. So what's the news?" Sonic said. "I will tell you the news when everyone gets here. If I tell you now, then you won't keep your mouth shut blue boy!" Rouge started to raise her voice at Sonic. "HA HA HA! Now that's something I never heard before!" Knuckles was laughing his head off. ( Well at least Knuckles got payback for Sonic beacause Sonic alway's mimic Knuckles with a list of nicknames all the time.) "Oh shut the h*** up you jewel theif and hothead!" Sonic shouted back. The future parents glanced at each other and laughed loudly causing them to roll on the floor. "Oh come on guys it's not funny!" as Sonic said in annoyed voice. Amy came in confused wearing a red floral sundress with red sandals. "Hey baby are you feeling okay?" Amy said. "Not really cuz Rouge called me blue boy and Knuckles laughed at me." Sonic said with head down. "That's not nice of them! Does this make you feel better now?" Amy leaned forward and kissed him sweetly for a minute. "I feel much better now. Thanks Ames!" Sonic kissed Amy back with joy in his heart. Then Tails and Cream came in to find out what's going on. "Hey Sonic! What's going on with Knuckles and Rouge?" Tails said. "It's a long story bro." Sonic responded back. "So has Rouge told us the news yet?" Cream asked. "No not yet Cream." Amy said. "Hey guys are you done laughing? Come on tell us the news! Were all ears!" as the blue hedgehog shouted back at Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh ok. The good news is that i'm pregnant!" Rouge said happily. the crew went over to the newe parents and cheered for them.

"Omg! I can't believe Rouge is going to be a mother! Amy said gleefully. "Also in my treat to the new mother, Rouge, Amy, and I are going to the spa for the day!" Cream said with joy. "Cream, thank you so much! Your awesome!" as Amy and rouge hugged Cream tightly. Rouge was happy the most because she is finally going to the spa with her best friends and going to be a mother. She couldn't think what could get better than this. "F.Y.I. Amy and I are dating now!" Sonic said with his famous cocky smile and hugged Amy. The crew cheered once again for the dating couple and new parents. "Wow Sonic that's great man." Knuckles said. "I finally told her couple days ago at the beach during midnight." Sonic said happily remembering that memory. "I'm happy that you have the guts to tell her man." Tails said happily. "Thanks Tails!"

I know it's short but I promise next chapter would be longer. Peace out guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Heyu everybody! Back for more and let's get this story on the right track. Enjoy!

As Rouge finished telling her big news, Cream decided that all of the girls are going to the spa for the day. "Okay girls who is ready for the spa?" Rouge said excited. "I am!" Cream and Amy responded back gleefully. "Well come on what are you waiting for? Let's go!" They left for the spa and relaxing with no trouble at all. The 3 females were in the massage room until Amy spoke. "So Rouge having any mood swings or anything?" Amy said. "Well let's see I'm very ravenous for itailian food, and going from happy to angry of all the sudden sometimes." as the pregnant bat said. "Don't worry Rouge I heard it's all normal." "Also how did Knuckles reacted to your response saying that your pregenant and all?" Cream asked. "Well he was very happy with me about raising a family with him. But sometimes breaks down about being a father." "Rouge i read on couple stories about preganacy and about being parent. So don't worry it's normal." Cream said. "Yeah Knuckles will be a great parent." The pink cheery hedgehog said. "Thanks girls! I don't know what to do without you." Rouge thanked them and winked. All of the girls continued to relax during the massage.

Back to the guys:

"Well Knuckles how do you feel about becoming a father?" Sonic asked. "Sonic I think becoming a father will be awesome! If it's a boy, i would teavh him about the M.E. and so many things like any other dad would do." Knuckles said excited on becoming a father. "That's awesome but what's the M.E. stand for?" "um it means Master Emerald duh." Tails said. "Gee thanks bro." Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails. "So what if you had a girl instead of a boy?" Tails asked. " I think having a girl would be fun. What I know that she is going to be like Rouge." "You Know for a girl it would be tough especially when it comes to dating." "Sonic that's too far to think of." "You know for a daughter you can call them daddy's favorite little girl." Tails said as he chuckled a little. "I don't care what gender it is. What I care is that our kis is healthy. good looks, and smart." "Well that's good enough. But you better watch out for mood swings and cravings." "I know that! But what about her cravings?" Sonic asked the echidna. "Well mostly italian." "That's pretty common." "But what are you guys doing tonight?" "Nothing really." "Well in my toast to us only we can go out drinking in my honors." "Woot1 Woot!" Tails said cheering. "That's awesome! Thanks man!" Sonic and Tails thanked Knuckles with a bro hug. "Hey wait a minute! Aren't you young for drinking? Your only 20 right?" Knuckles said with raised eyebrow. "Yeah I am but I can take a sip of your drinks without the waitress or waiter looking." "Okay that's pretty snekay but I will let you go through it." The rest of the guys went out drinking pina coladas to martinis during the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Knuckles new girlfriend

A/N: Hey! So sorry it took me a while update it's because of school. But this kinda sad to say this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading it. Enjoy what you can!

The red echidna woke up at 7:30 am and went out to the balcony. He loved the smell of salty, sea air greeting his nose. Cool breeze caressing is face. The sound of waves playing in the sand was music to his ears.

Therefore, a sleepy, pregnant white bat woke up. She wiped the sleep out of her groggy eyes. Knuckles turned around and kissed her passionately for a minute.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty!" Knuckles chuckled with slight smirk. He kissed her cheek and went over to the bathroom to start the bath tub with steaming hot water.

"I got the bathtub started for you Rougie poogie."

"Thank you Knuckie? Is there a surprise?" She asked with a smirk.

"You have to follow me if you want to see. Come to the bathroom and close your eyes."

the red echidna folded his hands over her eyes. The white bat walked slowly each step carefully. Suddenely, she stopped until she hit the edge of the bathtub. But opened her eyes quickly that she was i the dark. The she she heard the light flicker.

"Surprise!" Knuckles yelled out.

Rouge gasped as she saw red rose petals floating in the warm bath water. Her nose was greeted by ocean scented candles. ocena waves were music to her ears. Funny eh because they're by a beach?

"Oh Knuckles! Your so romantic and thank you!" Rouge hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately for a minute.

"Your welcome Rouge! Now let's get in..." Knuckles entered the tub but his ye caught on Rouge. She had nothing on. But Knuckles stared at her in awe.

"You like what you see?" ROuge smirked with an raised eyebrow.

"Gusta mucho! Te amo!" (I like it alot! I love you!) Knuckles said in suave voice and chuckles slightly.

Rouge entered the bathtub with soapy warm water that soothed her aches away. Which they enjoyed plasurably and desirably with lots of kissing, cuddling, hugging, etc.

Later on..

"Hey rouge! You want a take a walk down the beach tonight?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure thing Knuckles." Rouge said with a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

10 minutes later..

"Rouge you ready yet?"

"I am now."

Rouge came out of the bathroom wearing a black one piece that showed the sides of her stomach. Knuckles scanned her with hawk eyes head to toe.

"You like waht you see still huh?"

"Yes I do. Let's go and there's an another surprise as well." Knuckles smirked with raised eyebrows.

Rouge and Knuckles walked along shore hand by hand. Waves were gentle, soothing music with a cool breeze that made this night perectly. The shining moon dipped in the ocean in the background. The couple walked to the end of the pier and stopped there taking a good look. Knuckles right arm slither around Rouge's waist while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is so beautiful and perfect." Rouge said in low voice.

"Hm not so beatiful just like you." Knuckles smiled.

"Aw. Thank you! Your such a sweet knucklehead." She pecked at his mouth.

"Remember those times back then batgirl?"

"Yeah I remember hothead. Remember I used to annoy the crap out of you and..."

"And?"

"Try to steal the Master Emerald." There she started to sniffle and cry silently.

"Rouge, that was the past. So you moved on. No matter what you do, I always forgive you. Your alway's be my woman." He took a deep breath feeling his confiendence come along. His heart was starting to race with joy.

"Rouge?"

"Knuckles?"

"I want to tell you something and can do me this honor." Knuckles got on one knee and held her hands.

"Rouge! Ever since the day I laid on eyes on you I thought were enemies at first but it was love at first sight. Everytime I saw you on countless of times stealing the Master Emerald. I try to stop my slef acting like a love sick puppy. But I did act like one. Your the most beautiful woman I ever met. Will you marry me Rouge the Bat?" He took out red velvet box that contained a gold ring with 3.5 carat diamond with small blue diamonds surrounding it.

"OH MY GOSH! YES KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA! I WILL!" Rouge screamed with happiness. She jumped andembraced him in a tight hug causing both of them to fall in the water. They kissed passionately for couple minutes holding each other securely. Knuckles thought _"Now I finally have the perfect fiance. I knew she was the right woman for me." _Both of them got out the water and Knuckles scooped up Rouge carrying her bridal style back to the hotel.

I hope you enjoyed it because there is an another sequel! Yay! It's going to be called Road on to marriage and kids. Like again thank you everyone for reading. Peace out everyone! :)


End file.
